Dear Agony
by desolate-love
Summary: One Night. That's All It Took. One Argument, One Mistake, One End To Everything. All Human! Oneshot D/E


**This Songfic Is All Human, Which Means That Damon Is NOT A Vampire. Same Personality, Just Human. Mmkay? (:  


* * *

**

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_

* * *

_'Why don't you just leave me alone!' Elena screamed as she turned away from the cutting board in the kitchen. They were fighting. Damon groaned and answered with: 'Because I love you Elena!' He ran to her and took the knife from her hands. Damon turned away and continued to chop the peppers for their dinner. 'Damon!' He thrashed around and immediately regretted his actions. She was closer than he thought she was. The blade of the knife in his hand had embedded itself deep into Elena's chest.

* * *

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

* * *

'We're almost there Elena, please stay with me.' Damon pleaded to bleeding girl in the front seat, driving as fast as he could down the roads of Mystic Falls. Elena closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Damon pushed down harder on the gas pedal.

_

* * *

_

And I will find the enemy within

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

* * *

He took Elena into his arms and crashed through the hospital entrance. 'Please! Someone help me!' Several nurses and doctors came forward at once with a gurney. They rushed Elena away from Damon and into a room down the hall.

_

* * *

_

Dear Agony

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

* * *

Elena was bleeding too much; she couldn't be saved. The nurses looked at each other as they thought about the options. A blood transfusion was suggested by the shortest nurse, but they all knew that it was far too late for that.

_

* * *

_

Dear Agony

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

* * *

Damon was allowed to enter the room after the nurses cleaned the blood from the floor. He sat in the chair and heard the doctors talking with each other. He heard them talking, but he didn't comprehend any of their words.

_

* * *

_

Suddenly The lights go out

_Let foreverDrag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

* * *

Blood spurted from her mouth and she lost consciousness. Damon caressed her cheek with his finger and laid down beside her. 'She's still breathing Mr. Salvatore, but she wont make it.'

_

* * *

_

And I will find the enemy within

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

* * *

'How long does she have?' Damon asked the doctor with what little breathe he had left. 'Not long.' He whispered back.

_

* * *

_

Dear Agony

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

* * *

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

_

* * *

_

Leave me alone

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

* * *

'I'm terribly sorry Mr. Salvatore, I really am.' The doctor left the room; his head bowed in sadness. Damon opened his tear filled eyes and looked at the girl he loved. She was laying in the hospital bed, she looked the same as she did ten minutes ago. Damon stood up and flipped over the bed side table. 'Arrggg!' He grunted and felt the angry tears start to replace the sad ones.

_

* * *

_

Love pull me down

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

* * *

'Elena come back! Elena I love you please stay with me! Please…' He sat down on the bed and took her shoulders. His face turned calm and his breath slowed to a normal pace. 'Please…'

_

* * *

_

Somewhere far beyond this world

_I feel nothing anymore_

* * *

Damon stood at her funeral. He was dressed in the suit that Elena had once complemented him on. He was surrounded by Elena's family; most of whom he didn't recognize. He was empty. Alone.

_

* * *

_

Dear Agony

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

* * *

Pacing around the boarding house was the only thing he did anymore. Alone, scared, and in denial. He ran upstairs to his room and dug through his desk drawer until he pulled out a small handgun. A Small whisper of 'Elena…' was the only sound that preceded a loud bang. And then there was silence.

_

* * *

I feel nothing anymore_


End file.
